


Strip Poker

by vamplover82



Category: All Time Low, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip poker on the Believers Never Die Part Deux Tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic at [](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/profile)[**anon_lovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/anon_lovefest/).

Somehow, Patrick always managed to get himself into situations like this, although after the fact, he could never quite figure out how it had happened. He knew the instigator had been Alex from All Time Low. The little shit was forever going on about wanting to see people naked, so this was right up his alley. Patrick kind of thought he was secretly a nudist.

In any case, Alex had somehow managed to get Gabe in on it, and things spiraled out of control from there. And all of a sudden, Patrick found himself agreeing to play a game of strip poker. He had thought was pretty much immune to Pete's sad puppy face by now, but somehow...well, Patrick didn't want to think too hard about why Pete had gotten to him. So, he concentrated on the game.

Patrick looked down at his cards, not at all pleased with what he saw. He had a pair of eights with a six, seven, and nine. He carefully didn't frown as he tried to decide whether the pair or the potential straight was the better bet. He hadn't really lost all that much yet - just his shoes - but he still didn't relish losing again. He finally decided to keep the eights and almost winced when he ended up with a ten and nothing else of any use. When he lost the round, he sighed as he forfeited a sock.

The game went on for quite awhile since they'd agreed to stop when someone finally lost all of their clothing. Thing was, with nearly a dozen people playing, that was taking quite awhile. No one was terrible at the game, although Pete seemed to have lost more than his fair share of clothing, but Patrick suspected it was deliberate since he knew Pete was a pretty decent card player. Then again, Pete was never shy about getting naked, so no surprise there, really.

Patrick hadn't been doing too badly, but the more times he lost, the more uncomfortable he got. He was running out of small, expendable items of clothing and rapidly moving toward the choice between shirt, pants, and hat. He really wasn't looking forward to it.

And not only that, but the more other people lost, the worse it seemed to get. It wasn't that he had a problem with other people being naked in his presence, but it was kind of...a bit much to take all at once. Pete and Andy, fine, whatever; being in a band together for so long meant that they had very few boundaries when it came to each other.

The problem was, it was kind of hard not to look at everyone else. He could and did appreciate good-looking guys and girls, but he liked to be subtle about it. There was pretty much no way to be subtle here, but no way he could keep himself from looking, either. He was pretty sure he'd have a permanent blush after this, especially when Victoria lost her bra.

Patrick stayed mostly quiet as the game went on, trying not to draw attention to himself, which worked out pretty well. And not only that, but he got to watch everyone else, which proved to be more interesting than he expected. Yes, everyone checked out Victoria's tits, but there was a lot of other stuff going on, too.

Andy was showing off his tattoos to Alex, who looked a lot more interested than Patrick expected, and not necessarily in just the tattoos. Pete was talking a mile a minute, seeming to relish all the attention he was getting, and everyone else seemed to be paying attention to someone.

Patrick really wished he could just sit back comfortably and watch it all play out; the amount of sexual tension on the bus was getting to be kind of crazy. Unfortunately, he'd finally lost his shirt and was more interested in trying to unobtrusively cover himself and hoping the game ended quickly than in trying to figure out who was likely to fuck afterward.

Thankfully, it really didn't last much longer, because Gabe had a bad losing streak and ended up naked within three rounds. Patrick was so busy staring that he didn't even realize that Gabe having lost meant that he could get dressed again.

"Trick?" A hand waved in Patrick's face. "Earth to Patrick?"

Patrick looked up to see Pete fully dressed and holding his shirt out. He grabbed it quickly and pulled it over his head, looking around to see that pretty much everyone except Gabe had left.

Confronted with smirks from both Gabe and Pete, Patrick couldn't help the blush that crept into his cheeks. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked without thinking, quickly gathering up all the clothing he had removed.

Pete laughed then, and threw an arm around Patrick's shoulder. "Dude, they left, like, five minutes ago. Don't tell me you can't hear Andy and Alex back there." He gestured toward the back of the bus, and when Patrick really paid attention, yeah. Definitely something going on.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go." Patrick slipped out from under Pete's arm and was just about out the door when Gabe caught up to him.

"Aw, Patrick, what's the rush?" There was a teasing lilt to Gabe's voice that Patrick really didn't trust, especially when he looked back over his shoulder to see Pete standing there, looking amused, and Gabe standing there, still naked. "Don't you wanna _hang out_ with me and Pete for awhile?"

Patrick dragged his eyes up to meet Gabe's; he really needed to stop letting them wander. They stared at each other for a long moment. "I am not having a threesome with you and Pete."

Pete and Gabe both turned sad puppy faces on Patrick, and it was kind of scary how similar the two of them could be sometimes. And it turned out that Patrick still wasn't immune to Pete's sad face, especially not when Gabe was in on it, because he did, in fact, have a threesome with them.


End file.
